


Namikaze Overlord

by trebeh



Category: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebeh/pseuds/trebeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his final battle with Madara, Naruto finds himself in a dimensional rift, slowly being atomized away. Not wanting such a pathetic end Kyuubi saves them, bringing Naruto into the DBZverse. However, among other twists, they find themselves arriving a few decades...before the traditional story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namikaze Overlord

Chapter 1

Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled in the overcast sky as a figure crashed and cratered into the stony ground. Struggling to his knees and onto his feet the figure shot his pursuer an almost manic grin as streams of blood from his matted blond hair trickled down his face as if seeking to cover his face with a primal war mask. Pencil thin whisker like marks began to darken and thicken as if fed by the trickle of blood. Twenty yards away a figure landed on the ground approaching with almost condescending nonchalance.

"You should feel honored little Uzumaki. Though your life may be forfeit, rejoice in knowing that you shall be the final cornerstone needed to achieve peace."

"Huh…Ha…Haha… Hahahahaha" the manic grin quickly morphed into maniacal laughter with an undertone of mournfulness. "Isn't it a little early to think you've won Madara? That it all ends here, and the last one bites the dust?" Naruto wheezed

"It seems I've finally broken you boy," Madara stated as he continued at his unhurried pace. "Need I remind you that not a technique you've tried, not a kick or punch you've thrown has made a difference in this farce of a fight? In the last day and a half you've received the thrashing of your life as you tried to flee. I can sense the final dregs of your chakra and energy leaving your body as we speak. You'd save the both of us trouble and make your last moments a lot more peaceful if you surrendered now. In fact I'd have you kn-"

The Uchiha patriarch suddenly stopped as he noticed that he his body slowed mid stride as if suddenly trying to wade through a pool of molasses. Attempting to shatter whatever this was and continue on his way he quickly realized his physical exertions only served to completely freeze him in place. Sending a blast of chakra through his body and mentally saying 'Kai' made no difference. "This is no genjutsu," he surmised as his eyes began to narrow.

He noticed for the first time markings had appeared on the ground under his feet that glowed with a pale light. "What…a seal!" he realized.

"What the hell is this, boy?" He drawled reassuming his disinterested gaze as he continued seeking a means of escape."

"Ah, what this? This Madara-teme" he began smiling even more wolfishly than before as a familiar orange tint began to shadow his eyes "is your undoing. I like to haven't officially named it yet but I was thinking something along the lines of Yami no Gyaku Purizumu (Yami's Inverse Prism). I really need to thank you for doing the standard evil mastermind monologue. Had you been just ten seconds quicker, I probably would have actually been done for.

"When the hell did you even set this up!" Madara spat out.

"Ah, that's an interesting question isn't it?" Naruto said as he began to go through a series of handseals. "Well…"

0  
0  
0

Flashback

The Fourth Shinobi War had dragged on for the last year and a half and the Allies had finally realized that with forty percent of their original forces and counting having fallen to Tobi and Kabuto's combined army of undead soldiers and Zetsu clones, they would have to push to an all or nothing final assault to try to defeat Madara once and for all. In a battle lasting over two weeks they were able to take down Kabuto and Tobi, but not without casualties themselves. Before they fell, they had been able to immobilize and isolate Killer B long enough to extract the Hachibi. Both Gaara and Ōnoki had fallen and A had been permanently wounded; leaving Mei and Tsunade to lead the attack against the remains of the Zetsu army.

Quickly realizing that fighting near his allies would probably cause more collateral damage and causalities than he wanted to risk Naruto began to implement guerilla warfare tactics, hitting an pulling back to lead Madara away. He had been doing this for almost two days and Madara's seemingly limitless chakra and regeneration/healing factor gifted via Edo Tensei had seen him run ragged.

While playing engaging in his deadly game of cat and mouse he had manage to create three undetected shadow clones. One to prepare the sealing array where he had laid his trap, one to prepare corresponding seals on the unguarded Gedō Mazō (Gedō Statue), and one to gather nature chakra. Once both of the seal bunshins had disbursed, he began to head to site where he would hopefully deal the final checkmate to Madara.

Flashback End

0  
0  
0

"…That still doesn't answer the question. What the hell is this?! Obito left me no impression that you had any fuinjutsu capabilities" Madara demanded as the seals began to glow brighter and a steady hum started to fill the air..

"Yeah…" Naruto deadpanned "I might not be considered the most tactical shinobi, but I never thought anything was more stupid than the tendency too many have to reveal the inner workings of their ultimate plan to their nemesis. It opens up too many exploitable holes in their plan and sets them up to fail. Can't say that I'm sorry, but I won't be doing that. As for sealing, it seems that my parents left me with more than just an imprint of their chakra.

0  
0  
0

Though unvoiced Naruto's plan had been more involved than he had made it seem. His parents had not only left a chakra imprint of themselves but had been able to have Uzumaki memory transfer seals on hand during the Kyuubi's sealing into Naruto. These seals were limited in what they are able to transcribe and transfer being able to transfer only one category of chosen memories. Seeing how Konoha as well as the other hidden villages severely lacked any competent seal master the Namikaze couple decided that they would pass on the Uzumaki birthright to their son. At five years old this incarnation of Naruto had noticed these memories and snuck into the library to find a book that could help him understand what they were. Though basic in content it had given him the fundamentals needed to begin understanding his memories. Incidentally not having the same compulsive need to achieve Konoha's acknowledgement as many of his multiverse counterparts, yet knowing it would probably serve him well to keep his abilities hidden, he had secretly worked on and developed his fūinjutsu talent over the next thirteen years.

The Yami no Gyaku Purizumu had been the result of a combination of a couple of his pet projects One part included a chakra draining that he had placed on the Gedō Statue directly. On top of this seal a unique space-time seal had been placed that transferred chakra to a specified receiving point. That receiving point had been placed in the parasitic stasis seal keeping Madara in place. This seal used a targets own chakra and strength, essentially as a leech, to keep them in place. Layered onto this was an inverse prism seal; its job was to act sort of as a magnifying glass, amplifying and concentrating the transferred chakra many times over, ready to be fired once the transfer was finished incinerating the target. And the last bit, a little insurance mind you, had been a Shinigami summon similar to that in the Shiki Fūjin calling the Shinigami to collect the soul of the seals target preventing any regeneration. The transfer of the chakra from one point to another required an incredible amount of chakra, hence the need for the castor to be able to access sage levels of chakra or beyond.

0  
0  
0

Eyes widening in recognition as a spectral figure began to form in front of the seal, Madara realized that this had been no bluff, and he had to anything that could be done had to be done now. Activating his dōjutsu Madara began trying to use a space-time technique of his own with the rest of his chakra to pull himself away. Unfortunately for him faster than it could take to blink he found himself impaled with a spectral tantō. The small rift that had begun to form from Madara's technique began to close as his soul was forcibly extracted from his body but at that moment the seal under him detonated releasing a giant beam of chakra tearing into the rift. A screeching noise filled the air, and Naruto felt himself being pulled into the direction of the rift and the tapering beam.

Eyes widening as he was yanked into the wavering portal and feeling the agony of having his body atomized, all anyone would have heard was a "Wha-!" before the rift in reality closed leaving behind a mini canyon in the gouged into the barren land.

0  
0  
0

The slitted eyes of a certain bijū snapped open. "The fuck!?" was his initial cry before he realized what was going on. Early on in the fight more than three thirds of his chakra had been used helping take down Obito and Kabuto. Wanting to save the Kyuubi's chakra for any last minute saves that might be needed Naruto had told Kurama to rest until he had gained back at least half of his reserves. His vehement protests were countered with the argument that they would probably need as much of his chakra as they could get in case Madara managed to slip out of their final trap, so he had relented and entered into a hibernating like state.

"I leave the retard for half a day and wake up finding us in a dimensional rift" Kurama muttered to himself exasperated at the situations only Naruto could find himself in. "Now what am I going to…a yes…this might work.

0  
0  
0

Age 706 Unknown world, Desert

Several muscular figures clothed in fur cloaks ambled their way into a small tented settlement carrying the spoils of their last hunting expedition. In each direction similarly clothed individuals carried about their activities throwing the returning party a glance every now and then. Young ones bounced under foot chasing each other with furry prehensile tails either streaming behind them or tied around their waist. A short woman hobbled to figure in front. "Oi! Touza," she cackled "your mate gave birth while you were away."

"...Hn?" was all he said as he continued on his way.

"Yeah; two males, twins it seems" she continued as she followed "Since you were gone for so long she's already named them. Bardock was the first one, your typical saiyan brat wailing and a spiky tuft of hair going ever which way. That second boy though, he's different."

"Hn?" was all that was said although this time with more interest implied.

"Yeah, the first time in all my years I've seen something like it. A black spiky tuft as hair same with his brother. However this one has golden bangs out in front as well as a golden tail. What was that she called him...ah, yes! Naruto, that's his name."


End file.
